Crueles Intenciones
by GaTaHhH
Summary: Una violenta rivalidad entre Rukawa llevara a Mitsui a convertirlo en el centro de sus pensamientos. Su unico desfogo; poseerlo!
1. El Enfrentamiento

**1-El enfrentamiento **

Sentía su cuerpo sudoroso, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, se levanto de esa cama que de hacia días sentía tan vacía...

Miro el reloj, era muy tarde pero aun así se vistió dispuesto a ir a entrenar un rato, sabia perfectamente que le seria imposible conciliar el sueño.

Con la mente en blanco se encamino hacia el gimnasio, esperando no encontrarse nadie allí, odiaba sentirse observado, total ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo.

Pero para su sorpresa las luces estaban encendidas, alguien se le había adelantado.

_ Mierda, precisamente hoy que no quería encontrarme con nadie._

Después de dudarlo por unos segundos, se decidió a entrar. Directamente su mirada se fijo en la pelota que estaba en el aire, la cual habían lanzado en un tiro casi perfecto, entro sin siquiera rozar el aro. Se quedo parado en la entrada hasta que una voz le hizo reaccionar.

-Rukawa...-dijo sorprendido al verlo entrar, no se esperaba ver a nadie a esas horas- Tu por aquí?

Volteo la mirada, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia típico de el;

_ Mitsui...desde que Akagi tuvo que retirarse por un tiempo y decidieron que el seria el capitán se a vuelto un creído insoportable._

Tomo la pelota y ignorando totalmente sus palabras se puso a lanzar tiros libres. Haciendo afán de su buena condición física Mitsui bloqueo uno de sus tiros evitando que entrara.

-Se puede saber que haces?- dijo Rukawa alzando su voz.

-Solo eres un novato, que no se te olvide -una sonrisa broto de sus labios.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el pelinegro, Mistui se dio cuenta de ello, había logrado lo que quería, arrebatarle por unos segundos esa calma que siempre le caracterizaba como si nada le importara.

-Acaso te crees alguien para decirme eso? -Se notaba ira en sus palabras.

-Tu capitán y por supuesto alguien mejor que tu en el equipo- mientras se acercaba a Rukawa -Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Una vez mas Rukawa se hizo el indiferente, mientras en su interior estaba muriéndose de rabia, tenia ganas de golpearlo sin parar haciéndole tragar sus palabras.

_ Quien se habrá creído, maldito, el puesto de capitán me lo merecía yo y no el...porque tuvo que ser suyo..._

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse de ahí, no aguantaba mas su presencia y mucho menos tener que oír el como le restregaba en la cara que el era ahora su nuevo capitán.

-Cobarde...-susurro entrebajo.

Rukawa pudo oírlo perfectamente, se encendió por dentro.

-Eso piensas de mi, que soy un cobarde? Tu fuiste quien se retiro por dos años volviéndose un malote, eso es lo que te gustaba. Tu! abandonaste el básquet, ahora admite que hay alguien que te supera.

-Entonces aceptas? un uno contra uno, tu y yo, el que gane demostrara ser el mejor del Shohoku y...-sonrió -El perdedor tendrá que ser el esclavo del otro por un día.

-Que? -exclamó.

_ Su esclavo? en que estaba pensando? _

Su proposición le desconcertó pero por encima de todo estaba su orgullo, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que alguien le arrebatara el puesto de ser el mejor.

-Vamos, no te vas a volver a acobardar verdad que no pequeño zorrito? -provocándole.

-Aceptó -dijo sin dudarlo -Que sea la ultima vez que me llamas así! -mirándole con desprecio y odio.

-Eh! tranquilito, reserva tu ira para el partido, te hará falta.

Ese tono arrogante y esos aires de superioridad, alardeando siempre le sacaban de quicio. Si no hubiera sido porque era el capitán mas de una vez le hubises dado una buena paliza.

_ Cálmate...así no vas a ninguna parte, tan solo tienes que demostrarle que no puede contigo._

-Venga, empieza tu - dijo Mitsui lanzándole la pelota -Hay que dar ventaja a los novatos.

Rukawa cogió firmemente la pelota, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba al lado de la canasta dispuesto a encestar.

_ Que rápido es, no debí subestimarlo, aunque es un novato hay que reconocer que se lo toma en serio._

Los buenos movimientos de Mitsui evitaron que este realizase su jugada.

-Estúpido! No voy a ponértelo fácil, mira y aprende.

El chico de ojos azules vio delante de sus ojos como de un salto lanzaba y hacia suyos 3 puntos de golpe. Una sonrisa se hizo visible en los labios de Mistui.

_No pienso darme por vencido...no ahora..._

Ignoraba que el capitán haría cualquier cosa para lograr su propósito, tener en sus manos al Kitsune.

En un rápido contraataque Rukawa se abrió paso entre el y tiro, fue entonces cuando Mitsui lo empujo violentamente evitando que encestara y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Por un momento se hizo un silencio en la cancha, Rukawa seguía ahí sin moverse.

-Ey zorro, levántate! todavía no hemos terminado - acerco su mano hacia su rostro despejando los cabellos que tapaban sus ojos.

Nunca se había fijado que ese al que consideraba un novato tuviera un rostro tan agraciado, su pálida piel y esa mirada de hielo, por unos instantes se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca.

Un puño por su parte hizo volver a la realidad a Mitsui -No me toques!! - grito.

Mitsui se quedo atónito ante su reacción, sabia que estaría dolido pero no se imaginaba que le golpeara. Aunque pensándolo bien era propio de el, cuando se sentía indefenso era como una bestia sin control, en parte eso le gustaba, era el único capaz de plantarle cara.

La sangre se derramaba por sus labios...

_ Agr...pega fuerte._

Vio como el zorro se levantaba tambaleándose, cogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Esta me la pagas -solo le escucho decir.

-Rukawa!!

-... -siguió su camino sin voltearse a mirarle.

-Espera! yo...

Pero el pelinegro se fue sin mas dejando solo. Mitsui se dirigió a las duchas, necesitaba despejarse y aclarar las ideas.

_ Que he echo! me portado como un imbecil, no he jugado limpio con el...pero que estoy diciendo? acaso me va a dar pena ese engreído Kitsune? claro que no!_

Después de recoger su bolsa y cerrar el gimnasio partió hacia su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos. Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en el suelo hasta que estuvo frente a el.

-RUKAWA!! ESTAS BIEN??!

-Donde estoy? -su voz sonaba débil y cansada.

-En mi casa, te encontré desmayado en medio de la calle, que te paso? -pregunto Mitsui preocupado

-Ahora te importo? -le reprimió Rukawa

Seguía mirándole con esa mirada de odio, no sabia que decirle.

_ Será por mi culpa que se a desmayado? me siento fatal..._

-Yo...

Quiso levantarse de la cama pero no pudo, se sentía demasiado débil para tan siquiera moverse.

-Que haces? no te esfuerces, todavía no estas recuperado.

-No lo ves? quiero largarme de aquí, así dejo de ver tu asquerosa cara! -exclamo dejando a Mitsui mudo.

Desde cuando se había vuelto así...nunca se habían llevado bien, siempre enfrentándose, pero esas palabras eran demasiado duras...

-Haz lo que te de la gana -dijo Mitsui dolido alejándose- por mi como si te mueres!

-...-

Apoyándose en una mesita que había al lado de la cama se levanto dispuesto a marcharse cuando vio lagrimas resbalar por las mejillas del capitán.

-Estas llorando...

_ Esta llorando por mi? no recuerdo haberlo visto llorar ni una sola vez desde que entre en el equipo, es tan duro, sobretodo conmigo._

Mitsui salió de la habitación rápidamente, se avergonzaba solo de pensar que había dejado que lo viera débil, llorando...

_ Porque coño me habré puesto a llorar? soy idiota o que? encima delante de el...nose que me pasa, me odia! que otra cosa podía esperar._

Cuando regreso a la habitación Rukawa ya no estaba, se echo en la cama y se durmió del cansancio, quizás así lograría olvidar lo que ya le era imposible.

_ Rukawa..._

Se despertó sobresaltado, una pesadilla había perturbado su sueño. Sabia que aquella misma mañana había entrenamiento intensivo pero no tenia ganas de ir.

_No podré ni mirarlo a la cara..._

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio todos estaban esperando a su capitán.

-Donde se habrá metido. EH! zorro, sabes algo de Michi? -le reprimió Hana

- Do´ahou porque tendría que saberlo? -mostrándose indiferente

-Alguien sabe donde vive? -preguntó Ryota

Entre los chicos se alzo una voz.

-Yo...

-Rukawa podrías ir a verle? tan solo para asegurarnos que no le a pasado nada -añadió Ryota

-Como quieras.

Después de entrenar Rukawa se quedo solo en el gimnasio, se ducho y cogió su bici partiendo hacia la casa de Mitsui.

_ Volver a ver a ese __do´ahou_ _... maldita sea..._


	2. Marcando Su Orgullo

**2- Marcando su orgullo**

Sonó el timbre.

-Tu?...-quedándose helado al verlo.

-Los del equipo estaban preocupados porque no fuiste al entrenamiento y me pidieron que fuera a verte.

-Ya veo...

_ Así que solo vino por eso, ya me extrañaba que el se preocupara por mi..._

Una voz procedente de la sala les robo la atención.

-Quien es Mitsui?

-Sendoh...?! - exclamo Rukawa sorprendido al verlo.

-Os conocéis? -interrumpió Mitsui.

-Si, bueno de hace meses...Sera mejor que me vaya - dijo Sendoh dejándolos solos.

Después de que se fuera un silencio inundo la casa, parecía como si nadie de los dos se atreviera a romperlo, hasta que Mitsui lo hizo.

-Se puede saber de que conoces a Sendoh? -le reprimió.

-No creo que te importe -alejándose hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Claro que me importa! deja de comportarte como un crió.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y aparta! no aguanto ni un minuto mas en esta mugre - echándole a un lado.

Esas fueran las palabras que colmaron el vaso, Mitsui era tolerante pero Rukawa tocaba sus limites. De un empujón lo estampo contra la puerta aprisionándolo

con su cuerpo.

-Eres un maldito cabron! Te ayude, te lleve hasta mi casa preocupado por ti y a ti te importa una mierda -gritando fuera de si

-Nadie te pido que lo hicieras, se cuidarme solo por si todavía no te has dado cuenta - añadió con la misma tranquilidad helada de siempre

-Me tienes arto sabes?!! - apretando sus puños - Debería darte una paliza que no olvidarías en tu vida.

-Te faltan huevos - una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sabia perfectamente como sacarlo de sus casillas, hacerlo le encantaba.

Se escucho retumbar la puerta del puñetazo que dio Mitsui en ella.

La expresión de Rukawa cambio por momentos, nunca había visto esa furia por parte de su capitán.

_ Que mierda me pasa, desde cuando logra intimidarme de esa manera...Me desconcierta, la otra vez verlo llorando y ahora parecía un animal salvaje._

Sin apenas darse cuenta sus cuerpos se habían acercado tanto hasta casi rozarse.

-Acojonado? - susurro Mitsui entrebajo- Te noto nervioso.

El aliento del peliazul estremeció por completo al kitsune, quien al verse reflejado en sus ojos intento apartarlo bruscamente.

-Déjame! - empujándole.

_ No, no puedo...no quiero que me veas así, por favor!..._

_-_Que te pasa, ahora ya no eres tan chulo conmigo? mas bien lo contrario...

-Te dicho que me dejes! o no me has oído?! - grito en un intento desesperado de salir de su agarro.

-Y si no quiero? - Mitsui lo arrincono mas contra el, cogiendo su barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo- Me negaras lo mucho que te pongo?

-Que estas diciendo...-intento desviar su mirada pero el numero 14 no se lo permitió.

Deslizo con agilidad su mano hasta la entrepierna del menor, rozando ya el evidente bulto- Estas duro Rukawa...

_ Es la primera vez que lo veo así de vulnerable, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad..._

-Jodido pervertido! - logro pronunciar entre un leve jadeo.

-Cállate! - agarrandole del pelo - Desde hace un tiempo que me traes loco sabes? Se que yo tampoco te soy indiferente, mírate! estas sudando por mi culpa!

Rukawa al ver su orgullo totalmente por los suelos y humillado no dudo en escupirle en toda la cara al mayor del Shohoku.

-Esta me la pagas! - gruño mientras tiraba de su pelo atrayendo sus labios hacia los suyos - Es una pena que un zorrito tan guapo como tu tenga tan mal carácter, deberías ser mas considerado con tu amo.

-Mi amo? antes muerto! - aunque lo intentase le era imposible esconder que esas palabras habían echo mella en el excitándolo aun más.

En un inpulso desesperado por poseer sus labios Mitsui acaparo hacia si al kitsune besándole violentamente, como si su vida dependiera de ese beso.

Notaba como su cuerpo ardía cada vez mas volviéndolo loco, sentía la necesidad de ese arrogante zorro. Sus lenguas chocaban dentro de sus bocas.

Por un momento se separo de el mirándole fijamente;

-Te gusto verdad? Estas deseando de que te folle - sonrió satisfecho.

-Me das asco!! - su mirada fría hubiera helado a cualquiera pero no a Mitsui.

Antes de que este pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra mas, sello su boca con su mano descendiendo la otra lentamente sobre su delicado torso hasta llegar a la altura

de sus tejanos. El chico de ojos azules quien antes ejercía presión para deshacerse como sea de ese aprieto ahora se dejaba llevar.

-Así me gusta, que te portes bien - desabrochando su pantalón con facilidad - Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre de placer!

El cuerpo de Rukawa temblaba a la vez que su sempai le masturbaba. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir por la boca del pelinegro, quien trataba de reprimirlos.

-AHHH!...no sigas...ahh!! deja de tocarme...asqueroso!!

-Vamos así! Quiero que me supliques!! - sin parar de frotar su erecto pene.

Entre sacudidas y fuertes gritos Rukawa se vino en las manos de Mitsui dejándolas empapadas por su caliente semen, tan caliente como lo estaba el. Sentir

el aliento agotado de ese estúpido le hacia perder la cabeza.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Rukawa delataban el gran calenton que estaba pasando, gotas de sudor brotaban de su cuello haciendo una imagen completamente

excitante de el.

Mitsui sabia que no aguantaría mucho mas, tenerlo ahí frente a el, semidesnudo pudiendo hacerlo suyo era algo insoportable. Sin mediar palabra alguna volteo

al chico de rasgos zorrunos obligándole a ponerse de espalda. Estaba claro que su sempai era mucho mas fuerte. Su húmeda lengua recorrió su nuca bajando

despacio por su fuerte espalda, haciendo que esta se arqueara por el placer que le estaba produciendo.

-Ahora mas te vale relajarte- susurraba al pelinegro mientras sobaba su culo.

Suaves gemidos se volvieron potentes al sentir la dura polla de su capitán hundirse de golpe en su cavidad aun virgen. Le penetró de una estocada, desgarrándole

sin compasión, parecía como si desfogara toda su rabia contra el, tirandoselo como a un puto perro. Por su parte Rukawa no podía mas que jadear de puro dolor.

-BASTAAA!! ...AHHH!... ME DUELE HIJO DE PUTA!!

-Mira como te follo! Rukawa... me pones muy cachondo. Nunca pensé en poder al fin hacerte mío -

El chico de ojos azules intento sacudirse pero solo consiguió fuertes embestidas del que ahora era dueño de su cuerpo. Mitsui no parecía preocuparle el

sufrimiento que le estaba provocando tirandoselo de esa manera tan brusca y dura.

-Tu cuerpo me pertenece, eres mío...- resonaban una y otra vez esas sucias palabras en su mente.

La sangre se escurría entre las piernas de ambos, quienes estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que se fundían en uno. El numero 14 agarró con fuerza sus caderas

controlando así sus embestidas, seguía clavándosela sin piedad ahogando en duros gemidos al zorro. Después de algunos minutos eternos para Rukawa, Mitsui

explotó en una gran sacudida corriéndose en su interior. Los dos quedaron exhaustos, se formo un silencio realmente incomodo entre ellos. En un intento de llamar

la atención del zorro, el chico mayor acarició suavemente su cuello.

De repente todos los pensamientos pasaron como un flash por su cabeza estremeciéndole.

_ He violado al único que por primera vez en mi vida me había echo sentir algo JODER! Soy un mierda! En que estaba pensando..._

_-_Rukawa...- logró pronunciar a duras penas- Estas bien?

-...-


End file.
